


First Meeting's

by PastelJustice



Series: Queer Tokyo Ghoul drabble collection [5]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, nonbinary uta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelJustice/pseuds/PastelJustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Uta coming to terms that they are agender? Or Uta coming out to Kaneki as agender?<br/>Small drabble requested by juuzou-13 on my tumblr (pasteljustice.tumblr.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting's

"Um Uta? Can I ask you something?" They set down the pencil at the soft voice. With a voice that soft you had to focus all your attention on it, lest it flow past you.

"Of course. Did you want something special involved with your mask?" they hadn’t thought Kaneki would have many opinions. The boy was literally forced through his shop door and had spent the measurements in tense discomfort. Even now he was holding one arm tight to his side, folded in on himself.

"What do you prefer to be called? I mean when I’m talking about you? I mean what are your prefered pronouns." Kaneki stumbled through the whole thing, blushing and looking like he had fifteen places he would rather be.

"They and them. I’m agender, I don’t like gendered terms. Don’t refer to me as a man or a woman." He monotones, blinking away any shock. "Thank you for asking Kaneki, it is very polite."

The boy relaxes, laughing a bit. “You’re welcome I guess. I’ll go um, look around over there.” He excuses himself. Still flushing red. Uta’s so focused on watching him walk away he barely notices Touka step up behind him.

"He’s an embarrassing dork." she deadpans.

"Say’s the ghoul who probably told him to ask for my pronouns." They raise an eyebrow. "You normally threaten them yourself, not send them to me. Why the change?"

She shrugs. “He’s cute when he blushes like that. You deserve a cute kind one. Even if he’s a clumsy nerd.”


End file.
